


Art for The Keeper series, pt 3

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [174]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Banner, Gen, Teen Wolf Big Bang, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made some wallpapers and banners for Saphicwitch' story at LJ's Teen Wolf Big Bang. I was very glad she liked my work :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphicwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphicwitch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Keeper 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319452) by [saphicwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphicwitch/pseuds/saphicwitch). 



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/the%20keeper.jpg.html)


	2. The Pack

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/the%20pack%20v1.jpg.html)


	3. Banners for the Pack members

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/jackson1.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/danny.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/scott.jpg.html)

  
[](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/peter.jpg.html) 

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/lydia.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/isaac.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/sheriffa.jpg.html)

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Teen%20Wolf/Teen%20Wolf%20Big%20Bang%202016/derek.jpg.html)


End file.
